1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates generally to the field of regional testing of signal coverage in a wireless telecommunications system and more particularly, to the task of optimally allocating a plurality of portable signal test units among a fleet of service vehicles embarking on routes assigned according to the needs of a service enterprise.
2. Description of Related Art
Many wireless telecommunications providers monitor signal coverage in a particular region by sending a vehicle with a signal testing unit to the region in response to customer complaints. Testing signal coverage on an ad hoc basis represents an inefficient use of labor, equipment, and resources. Monitoring signal coverage only after a problem is reported does not boost customer confidence and it relies on customers to report coverage gaps promptly and accurately.
The planning of efficient and effective systems for monitoring signal coverage presents a variety of technical and logistical challenges. Many wireless providers maintain small fleets of equipped vehicles to be deployed to a particular area when testing is needed, such as when a new cell tower is erected or a sector configuration is updated. Testing may also be required during certain peak times, such as the morning or evening rush hours.
Supporting and maintaining a captive fleet of vehicles in each region or major metropolitan area requires trained personnel and logistics support, in addition to the cost of the signal testing units. As the demand for and use of wireless communication devices continues to increase, the task of monitoring signal coverage in every major market nationwide represents a significant logistical and economic burden for most wireless providers. Thus, there exists a need in the art for an efficient and cost-effective system of testing electromagnetic signal coverage in a geographical area when the need arises to gather signal data. There is a further need for an efficient and scalable system, capable of testing a specific target area or an entire regional network, either on a one-time basis or on a regular and continuing basis.
Certain illustrative and exemplary systems, methods, and apparatuses are described herein in connection with the following description and the accompanying drawing figures. The examples discussed represent only a few of the various ways of applying the principles supporting the material disclosed and, thus, the examples are intended to include equivalents. Other advantages and novel features may become apparent from the detailed description which follows, when considered in conjunction with the drawing figures.